


Not It

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Family Planning, Humor, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avidan-Hanson-Berhow-Conrad-O'Donovans discuss adding at third child to the mix.  </p><p>....Dan's starting to regret having this brilliant idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> This is part of my shared a/b/o grumpverse with [theseusinthemaze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). The majority of the continuity is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7724251/chapters/17604880), with my contributions being [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17710312), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921479), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921632), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18031048), [this,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7894192), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/17921305%22%22), [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18211246) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/18211504)

“Not it.” 

Arin chuckled into his soda while Dan’s expression turned wounded. “Why don’t you want to be pregnant with him again?”

“Because my thyroid finally stopped being weird and I just got my figure back after having Rhea. Maybe in a few years, with Holly or Arin.” Suzy had made up her mind, and when she did that it was impossible to change. Her implacable reaction amused Arin but Dan looked devastated.

“But…but you won’t smell nice again!”

Suzy rolled her eyes. “Are you saying I don’t smell as good when I’m not pregnant?”

Dan looked at Holly for help, but she shrugged and shoved a potato chip in her mouth, the international sign of ‘leave me out of this’.

“So,” Dan turned toward Arin. He’d been playing on his phone during the conversation. “Do you want to? Have my baby for real this time?”

“Maybe,” Arin teased. 

“Oh my God, you guys are so fucking mean,” Dan complained. “For a bunch of like, totally grown up mature adults who actually SAY they love me.”

“I do,” Arin said. “We also don’t have room for another baby.”

Dan raised his eyebrow. “But you just bought this house!” Well, Dan had helped buy it with the last of the proceeds from the second cover album. More like THEY had bought the house but that was besides the point. It had taken them a whole year to actually sit down and talk about it.

“Five years ago,” pointed out Suzy. “When we thought the family was going to be three adults and two kids. We’re more…established,” she decided. And then she looked meaningfully at Holly, who almost choked on her chips.

“Ummm…” cue fidgeting. Dan tried not to look smug. 

“You have talked about moving in,” pointed out Suzy. “If we have another baby we’ll need as many hands as we can get on deck. The girls are….”

“…like lemurs on acid?” offered Ross. He took an enormous slug of his beer and stared right back at them.

“That’s not even close to what acid looks like, it…” Dan began.”

“Yeah Dan, I remember, you smoked half of Columbia,” said Ross.

“…That’s even further off the map!”

“…A handful. And I don’t want them to feel left out.” Suzy would know about that, with her multitude of siblings. 

Holly sat back to consider that. The girls were flipping head over heels on the lawn behind them, failing in succession into the soft grass. They wouldn’t be moving far, but she wouldn’t have to miss another minute.

Ross knew that look. He burped. “So when are you and Arin going to get busy?” Ross asked. “I need to know how many weeks we have to sell the house.”

“Uh…” Dan said. He had no idea what omegas had to do to prepare for pregnancy. He hadn’t witnessed Arin’s process up close when he was pregnant with Zip.

“I just got off a heat cycle and it’s going to take six weeks to cycle off my suppressants,” he explained, shooting Dan a glare.

“How do I know?! I thought you might want to prepare your butt uterus with…something…” He flushed. High school biology was failing him. 

“Can I at least speak for my own butt uterus?” asked Arin. 

Dan sighed and dropped his head on Arin’s shoulder. “I’ll help you move the birds,” he promised. 

It was going to be tough to find them enough space, but he was sure it’d be worth it.


End file.
